


Payback

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a whole lotta smut. Set in an AU where they have an established sexual relationship. This scene follows <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TglJmGQmKWo">GMMore 492</a> (the snake handling episode).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This is a whole lotta smut. Set in an AU where they have an established sexual relationship. This scene follows [GMMore 492](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TglJmGQmKWo) (the snake handling episode).

After Rhett had extracted the tiny snakes from the modified aquarium and returned them to the container they’d arrived in from the pet store, Link heaved a sigh of relief. With the camera off, he no longer had to feign any amount of cheerfulness regarding the horrifying creatures. He stayed slumped in his chair at the GMM desk while the crew cleaned up the room and then departed to their various offices.

Rhett sat back down next to him with the same wide grin he’d worn throughout the episode. His glee at Link’s suffering had been evident despite his claims to be “helping.” Link swiped his bangs across his forehead, feeling the beads of sweat on his skin despite the coolness of the room. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into that, man.”

Rhett gave him a hearty slap on the back. “You did great, though! I mean… I did a great job of coaching you through it!”

Link smirked. “You should’ve called me ‘Neal.’ You know how that helps.”

The larger man chuckled. “Maybe you should’ve called me ‘coach.’”

“No way, I’m not giving you any more authority than you’ve already taken today.”

Rhett continued to giggle to himself as he swiped his palms over the desk, first one then the other, wiping away imaginary dust in his excitement. “I can’t wait to see the feedback we’ll get.”

“I’m sure the fans’ll love it,” Link moped. “I never get any sympathy, from you _or_ them.”

“Sure you do, brother! It’s just hard to see the few sympathetic comments under the avalanche of people who love to see you cry.” Rhett put his warm hand over Link’s forearm, his expression suddenly more serious. “You know you weren’t in any real danger, right? You know I was gonna take care of you.”

Link narrowed his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Oh yeah, Rhett, I’m sure I was in good hands.”

“I mean it — I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Link’s expression softened at Rhett’s concern. “At least I made it through and we didn’t have to stop rolling while I changed my pants or anything.”

The other man nodded. “That’s the important thing.”

“Actually, the _important_ thing is you get to pay up tonight.”

Rhett’s eyebrows shot up high. “Huh? What d’you mean?”

There was a flash of white as Link bared his teeth in a feral grin. “Aw, honey, did you forget the deal we made? Weeks ago when Stevie suggested this, I told you the only way I’d do it is if you did something for me after. I believe your words were, ‘Whatever you want, Link.’”

A faint flush began to creep up Rhett’s neck. “Oh, right. I figured, since you never mentioned it, maybe you… forgot?”

Link was silent for a moment, letting his raised eyebrow speak for itself. It took little effort for him to hold his friend’s gaze as the man squirmed, until finally Link said, “Oh no, baby. I didn’t forget.”

Rhett licked his lips. “What… ah, what do you want me to do?”

Link got to his feet and looked down at the other man, whose nervousness was now written across his face. Link reached out and cupped the back of Rhett’s head where the hairs were just long enough to grasp between his fingers, leaning down to meet his gaze. “You’ll find out when the crew leaves. You might wanna tell Jessie you’ll be staying the night.”

Rhett’s eyes widened in a satisfying fashion. No doubt he’d assumed Link had something straightforward in mind — maybe one of their quick after-hours trysts in the office, perhaps with a bit more attention paid to Link than usual — but now he was getting the message that his friend had put some serious thought into this. Link gripped the man’s hair as he watched him slowly come to the realization that he had no idea what he was in for.

Link ran his tongue along his upper teeth, feeling a surge of desire in response to Rhett’s dismay. His body was still feeling the aftereffects of the adrenaline that had been dumped into it during the show, and it made him feel taut and predatory. He wanted to climb into Rhett’s lap right now and take what he wanted… but no. It would be more rewarding for them both if he delayed his revenge. He leaned in and gave the other man a fierce, hard kiss before releasing him and walking toward the door. “Make sure you stay limber,” he called out, and chuckled as he saw Rhett’s eyes widen further.

***

Link had been right; it was quite satisfying to watch Rhett’s apprehension grow over the course of the next few hours. GMM was edited and uploaded, the plan for the next day’s episode finalized, and various business activities concluded all while Rhett shot occasional curious looks at his friend beside him. For his part, Link sat comfortably at his desk and rested his index finger over lips curved in a soft, knowing grin, for all appearances entirely relaxed. Inside, though, his own impatience for the evening’s activities was growing. He was ready to claim his reward.

Finally the last of the crew departed and they had the place to themselves. Link stayed seated at his desk after they heard the front door click shut behind Eddie, and smiled as he watched Rhett fidgeting out of the corner of his eye.

Eventually the big man couldn’t stand it anymore and cleared his throat with a deep rumble. “Ah, Link… you gonna tell me what you want me to do now?”

Link swiveled in his chair and looked him slowly up and down. The blue and orange plaid of Rhett’s short-sleeved shirt gave the his skin a burnished glow and hugged the muscles of his chest. His dark jeans were fitted tight and low on his hips. Link felt a warmth kindle in his groin as he thought about all the things he planned to do to this delicious man.

He stood and extended a hand. “C’mere, baby.” Rhett took it as he got to his feet and allowed Link to lead him to the main room of the studio. Once there, Link threw the deadbolt on the front door, then reached down and picked up his backpack from the floor nearby. He swung it up and deposited it onto the countertop of the kitchenette with a weighty thump.

He dug through it and pulled out a red bandana, then turned and held it up. “First things first.”

Rhett raised a brow. “You want me to put that on?”

“Yup.”

A flash of nervousness passed across the taller man’s expression as he licked his lips again, but he obediently took the cloth out of Link’s hand. He kept his eyes on the brunet’s face as he folded the fabric into a long rectangle, then took a deep breath as he lifted it up and tied it at the back of his head. Immediately his demeanor changed; the usual strong lines of his shoulders rolled as his hands dropped to his sides. He let out a breathy, nervous chuckle. “It’s dark in here, Link.”

Link stepped close and began unbuttoning Rhett’s shirt, murmuring, “My falcon isn’t so fierce when he’s hooded, I see…”

Rhett shivered as Link’s fingers trailed over his collarbones, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and allowing it to fall to the floor. He ran his fingers through the sparse blond hair on the taller man’s chest, raking his fingernails lightly over the skin. Rhett’s hands came up and found Link’s hips, then crept up tentatively along the man’s sides and neck. He found Link’s jaw and cupped it gently as he leaned down for a kiss.

Link tilted his head up and allowed Rhett to kiss him deeply, giving the taller man the reassurance he was seeking.  He brought his arms around Rhett’s waist and kneaded the muscles of his lower back, eliciting a groan of appreciation. As their bodies pressed together, Link felt the other man’s burgeoning arousal with satisfaction. They had never done anything like this before, but Link knew from his friend’s many hints and innuendos that what Link had planned for the evening was something Rhett had long been interested in trying.  

After the kiss had gone on for some time, Link took Rhett’s hands and gently moved them from his face back down to the man’s sides. “Wait here,” he told him, then stepped away to the counter.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out two cuffs made from thick black leather with polished chrome buckles. They were wide with plush padding on the inside, and had an additional piece of leather that extended out a few inches past the inner wrist area and ended in D-rings. He watched the confused anticipation flit across Rhett’s face as the man heard the clink of the metal.

Link picked up Rhett’s left wrist and extended it straight, then buckled the cuff around it. Rhett’s breathing immediately quickened as he interpreted the meaning of the sensations. “Link…” he murmured. “This is… different.”

“It is,” Link agreed. He tugged at the cuff, ensuring it was tight enough to serve its purpose but not any tighter, then let Rhett’s arm fall. He took the man’s other hand and slipped it through the second cuff, buckling and adjusting it similarly.

The large cuffs dangled at Rhett’s hips as the man twitched his arms to feel the weight of them. His fingers explored the extended leather portion, running the D-rings between his fingers and thumb. He stayed silent, breathing quickly through parted lips as he waited for Link’s next move.

Link ran his hands down Rhett’s bare shoulders and the sides of his arms and grasped the cuffs in both hands. He brought both of Rhett’s arms out toward him and then pushed them up until they were extended straight above the man’s head.  “Keep them there,” he ordered, and Rhett gave a short nod.

This time when Link returned to his backpack, he dug out a generous length of thick, black nylon rope. He headed toward the stairs to the loft above the kitchen as he doubled the rope over and put a series of knots in it. Once at the top of the loft, directly above where Rhett was standing, he heaved a brief sigh of relief. He hadn’t been entirely sure the setup he’d envisioned would be feasible in reality, but it looked like the height of the loft and the height of Rhett’s raised hands were perfectly compatible.

Link tied the remainder of the rope securely around the loft’s railing and dropped the knotted portion between two of the slats, then went back down the stairs. Rhett, confused by the faint noises he’d heard above him, was visibly nervous, and his dismay increased at the sound of Link dragging a chair over from the kitchen. His arms began to drop as his uncertainty grew.

Link climbed onto the chair and gave Rhett’s elbow a tap. “Up,” he directed, and the big man complied, reaching his arms up high again. Link fished a metal clip out of his pocket and hooked it through both D-rings on the extended portions of the cuffs, then attached it to a loop of the rope hanging from the railing. “On your toes,” he commanded. When Rhett rose up as ordered, Link lifted the clip and attached it to a second knot higher up, doubling the rope for extra security.

He climbed down from the chair and pushed it out of the way, then stood back to admire his handiwork. Rhett’s heels were suspended off of the floor with his weight unsteadily balanced on his toes. His arms were pulled up straight by the thick cuffs, inner wrists facing each other, and his fingers curled around the leather that ran up between them. He had essentially one option for a position that was at all comfortable: stretching his toes to the floor, keeping his back straight, and locking his elbows. The insides of his upper arms pressed the red bandana smooth and tight over his eyes.

Link had been contemplating this particular plan ever since they chose the cover image for the “I’m On Vacation” single, which depicted Rhett’s eyes covered and his arms held above his head. The image had given Link all sorts of lovely ideas and he’d been biding his time until he had a chance to turn them into reality. Seeing Rhett arrayed like this, his vulnerability clear on his face, was even more arousing than he’d expected it would be.

Rhett’s chest was moving with his quick breaths and a flush spread across his collarbones and up his neck as his bare feet shifted on the rough carpet. Link stepped up close to him and ran his hands over the hot skin, trailing fingertips over the man’s ribs before passing his thumbs lightly over his hard nipples. ”How does that feel?” Link murmured.

Rhett gasped and pulled against the cuffs, trying to press his body further into Link’s hands. “Good… ahh, it feels good, Link…”

“It’s not hurting your wrists at all?”

Rhett flexed his fingers, evaluating. “Nope.”

“Good.”

Link ran his hands down the man’s smooth sides, thumbs splayed across his taut abdominal muscles, before reaching down and unbuckling Rhett’s belt. He unfastened his jeans and slowly pushed the waistband down, taking the man’s underwear along with them. When they got to the floor, the larger man obediently shifted his toes out of them and Link tossed them to the side.

Now that he was naked, Rhett’s nervousness increased, along with his arousal. Link took his time, savoring the sight of his lover stretched out before him. It was rare he got to look at Rhett this way, without anyone — even Rhett himself — aware of his gaze. Link let his eyes take in every inch of golden skin, the soft curls of hair that darkened on the way down, the subtle lines of muscle throughout his torso, and finally the graceful curve of his erect manhood.

Link grabbed an apple box from the stack against the wall — they frequently needed the two men to be the same height for videos, so they kept a few handy — and placed it in front of Rhett’s toes. He climbed onto it and brought himself face-to-face with his blindfolded friend. “You look so sexy like this,” he told him as he reached up and cupped his jaw.

Rhett shivered as Link met his lips, kissing him slowly and sensually.  Link maintained the kiss with teasing lightness as one of his hands wandered down between them. He traced his fingertips through Rhett’s pubic hair before wrapping his fingers lightly around the man’s cock. Rhett let out a soft moan in the back of his throat as he leaned into the kiss, hips rolling forward as best he could. As Link began to stroke him, his shuddering gasps against Link’s lips made it clear the restraints and the blindfold were heightening the sensation of the touches on his body.

Link continued this for some time, flush with the feeling of power. Rhett’s weight hung heavy in the cuffs as his knees weakened. The noises he made were soft and pleading. Link broke off the kiss and whispered teasingly, “What’s that, baby?”

Rhett thrust into Link’s hand, legs twitching as he moaned. “Ohh… that feels so good. Please…”

Link released the man’s cock with a sly smile. “Oh no, my dear. You’re not gettin’ off that easy.”

Rhett moaned again, this time in frustration as the stimulation he’d been enjoying went away. His lips formed a pout. “But…”

“Ah,” Link placed a finger over the other man’s lips. “Whatever I want, remember?”

Rhett’s tongue snaked out and ran up the underside of Link’s finger. “Yes, sir. Whatever you want.”

“Sir?” Link chuckled as he withdrew his hand. “I like that.”

Nervousness and hunger warred across Rhett’s features. “What… what is it you want now?”

Link leaned in on his own toes and brought his mouth to Rhett’s cheek. “I want to taste you,” he growled, and Rhett shivered. He pulled against the cuffs as Link stepped off the apple box and pushed it out of the way.

The smaller man bent down and ran his hands up Rhett’s legs, spreading his palms flat over the muscles of the man’s hips. He pursed his lips and exhaled lightly along the surface of Rhett’s hard cock, smiling at the groan he heard in response. He ran the tip of his tongue lightly along the side of it, taking his time and coyly avoiding the most sensitive parts. He pressed his full, soft lips to the shaft, kissing his way around it, tasting every inch of it.

By the time he relented and took the head of Rhett’s cock into his mouth, the big man was trembling with hypersensitivity. He let out a sharp moan as Link gently cupped his balls in one hand and slid his lips down the shaft. “Ohhh gosh, oh Link, that’s…” he panted for breath. “That’s gonna…”

Link focused on moving slowly, taking as much of the thick cock into his throat as he could without gagging. Given complete control like this, he felt more confident pushing his own limits, taking his time and seeing how far he could go. He ran his free hand up the back of Rhett’s thigh and cupped his ass, feeling the hard muscles flex in time with the man’s gasps. He pressed his fingers further into its hot cleft and heard another sharp moan.

Link’s own arousal had long since grown uncomfortable in his jeans, but he had ignored it in favor of the other things he wanted to do first. Now, however, Rhett’s helpless noises had Link’s cock throbbing with desire that would not be denied.  He released the other man and stood back up as Rhett let out a groan of renewed frustration.

Link cupped the man’s cheek, feeling the sweat dampening his beard. “What is it, darlin’?” he teased.

Rhett leaned his face into Link’s hand, chest heaving. He knew better than to make demands at this point, but it didn’t stop him from letting out an involuntary whimper. “Please… please, I want…”

“What do you want?” Link prompted.

“You,” he panted. “God, I want you so badly.”

“Mmm, that’s good,” Link purred, “’cause I can’t wait to give it to you.”

He dragged the chair back and climbed onto it to unclip the cuffs from the rope, making sure to lower Rhett back down onto his heels carefully. He held onto the cuffs and slowly brought them down as he stepped off the chair, then led the blindfolded man over to the counter in the kitchenette and bent his upper body down onto it, face down.

Once Rhett’s weight was settled on his chest, Link brought both of the man’s arms behind his back. He used the same clip to attach the cuffs securely to each other so that Rhett’s wrists were held together at the small of his back. Rhett pulled at the cuffs, shoulders rolling as he pressed his bare skin against the cold countertop. His long legs were spread apart and held his ass high in the air, round and firm and inviting. His hips twitched in anticipation as he heard Link unbuckle his belt and let his pants and underwear fall to the floor.

Link reached into his backpack yet again and withdrew a bottle of lube and a bubblegum-pink silicone toy that was narrow and curved with a flared base. He squirted a generous amount of lube onto it and brought it into position, placing his free hand over Rhett’s cuffed wrists and holding them firmly. “Ready?” he asked.

He saw the man’s head dip quickly into a nod as his hips shifted up, and Link wasted no time in carefully but firmly pushing the toy into him. Rhett moaned and raised his head as his muscles briefly tensed, then relaxed as Link pushed harder. Soon it was inside him up to the base, which Link grasped and used to slowly move it in and out.

Rhett’s knees trembled as he strained to hold himself upright, his gasped moans increasing in pitch. Again he pulled at the cuffs, flexing his arms and pushing first one shoulder and then the other against the countertop, unable to gain any sort of leverage. His eagerness increased with every movement of Link’s hand until he let out a sudden sharp noise of pleasure. Link paused, looking down at the writhing man with a narrow, hungry gaze. He carefully repeated the last motion of the toy and was rewarded with another blissful cry. “You like that, son?” he asked.

“Aah, God,” Rhett shuddered. “God yes, yes.” His hips twitched upward again as he strained for more sensation. “Ohhh Link, I’m gonna come just like this, I swear to God…”

Link stopped moving the toy and caressed the man’s buttocks soothingly. “Oh no, that won’t do. I’m afraid you can’t come yet, hon. I was just gettin’ you ready for the big guns.”

Rhett moaned in renewed anticipation as Link carefully withdrew the toy and set it aside. He dispensed more lube into his hand and gave his own cock a few strokes, then brought it into position and began to push himself inside. Being significantly larger than the toy, he took his time, reining in his own eagerness as best he could. Fortunately, given how close Rhett already was to the edge, it didn’t take long for the man’s body to adjust. Soon Link was fully inside of him with the delightful sensation of Rhett’s hot skin against his stomach.

He grasped Rhett’s hips and thrust slowly, listening to his friend’s soft, rasping moans and feeling his own pleasure slowly start to build. He was coy with Rhett’s desire, keeping the angle of his hips such that he avoided hitting the spot that had brought him such ecstasy with the toy, and grinned at the frustration he saw on the big man’s face. Despite Rhett’s hips urging him faster, he kept his movements slow and maddening.

Rhett was indeed losing his mind with lust, gasping, “Please, oh please…”

Link leaned over the man’s back. “You want more, baby?”

“Yes! God yes.”

Link brought his hands down and grasped the cuffs tightly, then growled, “Call me ‘sir’ again.”

Rhett didn’t hesitate. “Sir, I need you…” He gasped as Link thrust into him deeply. “Give it to me, please, sir—“ his begging was swallowed by another gasp as Link pulled hard on the cuffs, drawing the man’s arms straight back and using the leverage to thrust into him harder.

Rhett was pinned to the counter with no escape as Link quickly picked up the pace. “That’s right, boy,” the smaller man snarled. “You’re gonna get what’s coming to ya.” Feelings of power and control surged through him with each of Rhett’s helpless whimpers, driving him into a mindless frenzy of lust. He changed the angle and pulled again at the cuffs as he thrust deep, this time hitting the place that made Rhett cry out in surprise and ecstasy.

“Oh yes, yes—“ the man gasped. “Yes sir, please, just like that, sir—“ His pleading dissolved into wordless moans, sharp and high with every thrust of Link’s hips.

Rhett’s muscles began to clench all over as his arms strained against the cuffs, and it took all of Link’s strength to hold them in place as he grunted, “You gonna come for me, boy?”

Rhett could barely choke out the words, “Yes, ahhh, yes—“ and then he tensed, holding his breath for a long moment before arching his back and letting out a long, rough groan as his come spattered against the side of the counter. His knees shook and would have collapsed if most of his weight hadn’t already been supported by his chest on the countertop, and even so Link had to brace his hips to keep the man from falling over.

The sight of his Rhett’s ecstasy was enough to bring Link close to the edge, and he grasped the cuffs again and pulled himself in hard and fast to get himself the rest of the way there. As Rhett panted and writhed beneath him, he thrust one last time and stayed there as his orgasm washed over him, moaning as he emptied himself deep within his lover. His own knees threatened to buckle with the power of it, and he clutched Rhett’s shoulders in a desperate grasp until the spasms subsided.

When he could breathe again, he reached down and carefully withdrew himself as Rhett whimpered softly. Link unhooked the clip between the two cuffs, then unbuckled them and slipped them off, dropping them to the floor with a soft clatter. He ran his hands up the hot, sweat-slicked skin of Rhett’s back and untied the bandana, pausing to caress the matted blond hair before he straightened back up.

Rhett gingerly braced his palms on the counter and levered himself upright with a soft groan. He turned to face Link, knees bent and leaning most of his weight on the edge of the countertop. He squinted against the soft light in the room and knuckled at his bloodshot eyes.

Link looked up at him from close at hand, feeling shy now that the lust had faded. Rhett regarded him with a dazed expression as he reached a trembling hand to cup the shorter man’s cheek. “Wow, Link,” he breathed. “That was… wow.”

“Did you like it?” Link murmured.

Rhett’s face broke into a wide grin. “Oh, yes. Yes I did.”

Link tipped his head up in request and Rhett bent down to kiss him, tongues brushing together as each sought reassurances from the other.  Link made a soft noise and melted into him, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s lower back as the man’s fingers twined into his hair.

After some time, they both retrieved their underwear and pulled it on, then staggered over to the couch and sat down. Link was extraordinarily exhausted and he could see Rhett felt the same. Link put his arms around the other man’s shoulders and drew him down to lie next to him, their limbs intertwining easily with the supreme relaxation borne of post-sex endorphins.

Link rested his head on Rhett’s chest and snuggled into him with a happy sigh, and the larger man chuckled. “We still doing whatever you want, sir?”

“Mmhmm,” Link affirmed.

“And what would you like now?”

Link nuzzled the damp curls of Rhett’s chest hair. “I wanna sleep on you.”

He heard the smile in Rhett’s voice as the man replied, “Okay, darlin’. Whatever you say.”

Link began to drift off to sleep with Rhett’s warm, comforting hand stroking his hair. “So…” Rhett rumbled. “We even now?”

“I guess so.” Link purred, lips curved into his own soft smile. “For now.” 


End file.
